Ancient hymnal
The Ancient hymnal is a reward from The Temple at Senntisten quest. It is given to players by Azzanadra. Once a player reads this book he or she is given access to the Ancient Curses by praying at the Altar of Zaros. This book describes all the new prayers (i.e., the curses) and their functions. The non-English form of the curses are in Latin. If the player has lost it or destroyed it, they can get another one by talking to Azzanadra under the Digsite. After the quest, this book can be found in the bookcase of a Player-owned house. After completion of the Elite Falador Tasks, the hymnal may be used to change the altar on the second floor of the White Knights' Castle into a Zarosian altar. Changing the altar requires a player to simply use the Ancient hymnal on the backside of the altar. Once the ritual is complete the altar offers the ability to switch to Curses. The room has to be cleared of White Knights before starting the ritual or else the player will get the message "It'd be better not to do that whilst there are White Knights around!" Transcript Gathered here are the chants and curses of the Mahjarrat ancestors. Within these pages they lie translated to the human tongue, in the knowledge that soon Zaros will rule over all races, no matter how weak they be. It is right, then, that all should use the words herein to give to praise to Zaros in worship and in battle. To this end Zaros has attuned his temple at Senntisten, so that by praying at his altar in that wonderous place these curses will fill the minds of the followers, and his power be bestowed unto them. Oh, what wonderous god and sacred place is this? This altar that nourishes the spirit far beyond the altars of the many false gods! And finally, a warning, for the weak-willed halfwit humans are known for their treachery. Zaros grants you the freedom to use the altars of others to replenish yourself, but should you turn your back on these glorious curses that Zaros has gifted you, you must return to Senntisten, and prostrate yourself before Zaros' majesty before he will allow you to use these curses once more. ;Sap Warrior Adimo potestas tua quae tibi donat fortunam pugnae. (I take away your might that makes you lucky in fighting.) ;Sap Ranger Adimo potestas tua quae tibi donat vis eminus. (I take away your might that gives you ranged power.) ;Sap Range Strength Adimo potestatem tuam quam tibi praebet spatium vim. (I take away your might that makes you strong with ranged power.) ;Sap Mage Adimo potestas tua quae tibi donat artem magicam. (I take away your might that gives you magic art.) ;Sap Magic Strength Adimo potestatem tuam quam tibi praebet vim cum artificia magica. (I take away your might that makes you strong with magic arts.) ;Sap Spirit Adimo potestas tua quae tibi donat vis animam. (I take away your might that gives you souls of the dead.) ;Sap Defence Adimo potestatem tuam quam te teget ab vulneribus. (I take away your might that makes you deflect blows.) ;Sap Strength Adimo potestatem tuam quam tibi praebet vim. (I take away your might that makes you strong.) ;Berserker Dona mihi potestam, animum et fortitudinem bestiae firmissimae. (Give me the power, the courage, and durability of the mightiest beast.) ;Deflect Summoning Arceto impetum bestarium recreatorum. (I deflect attacks from beasts that were brought back to life.) ;Deflect Magic Arceto impetum magorum. (I deflect attacks from mages.) ;Deflect Missiles Arceto impetum telorum. (I deflect attacks of missiles.) ;Deflect Melee Arceto impetum gladiatorum. (I deflect attacks from melee.) ;Leech Attack Reple me impetu hostium. (Fill me with the attack of my enemy.) ;Leech Ranged Reple me vis enimus hostium. (Fill me with the ranged skills of my enemy.) ;Leech Range Strength Imple me spatio vi inimicorum. (Fill me with the ranged strength of my enemy.) ;Leech Magic Reple me artem magican hostium. (Fill me with the magic skills of my enemies.) ;Leech Magic Strength Imple me artificis magicis inimicorum. (Fill me with the magic strength of my enemy.) ;Leech Defence Reple me vallo hostium. (Fill me with the defence of my enemy.) ;Leech Strength Reple me fortitudo hostium. (Fill me with the strength of my enemy.) ;Leech Run Energy Reple me nervis hostium. (Fill me with the vigour of my enemies.) ;Leech Adrenaline Reple me impetu speciali hostium. (Fill me with the power of my enemy.) ;Wrath Nex meus emanabit sicut pestilentia. (My death will spread like a plague.) ;Soul Split Advoco insaniam haerecticorum in pectus meus et animam meam. (I call to my heart and soul the madness of heretics.) ;Turmoil Vim inimici mihi bono inclina. (Turn the power of my enemy to my benefit.) ;Anguish Imple inimica mea angore. (Fill my enemy with anguish.) ;Torment Merge inimica mea dolore. (Overwhelm my enemy with torment.) fi:Ancient hymnal nl:Ancient hymnal Category:Texts and tomes